Frogs And Forgiveness
by Dreams-of-Hair
Summary: A certain gentleman has a life-changing experience that teaches him humility and a few other lessons. A certain lady learns to forgive, and certain other characters adapt to this Princess and the Frog inspired P&P story. Minimal angst, just a way to get your romantic fluff fix. Enjoy!


*This is going to be Pride and Prejudice mixed with the story of the Princess and the Frog. I know it sounds weird, but hang in there for a happy ending and a fluff-filled plotline. This will mainly be Darcy and Elizabeth, but I will include the drama and plotlines of other characters to provide a well-rounded world so you know what is going on.*

Intro:

Our story begins in the home of who we know as Sir Lucas but at this time he is known as Mr. Lucas. He is newly wedded to a beautiful woman and they are expecting a new member to add to their own family, but Mr. Lucas has been absent from his wife and home in Meryton due to urgent business in Town. Mrs. Lucas is sitting near a window facing the front drive anxiously awaiting her husband's scheduled arrival with a piece of unfinished embroidery in her hand that she destractedly works on every couple of minutes until her attention gravitates once more to the window. After an hour or so of sitting in this manner she sets down the still unfinished project and stands up to take a turn about the room when she notices her husband riding towards the house! She quickly summons the housekeeper to ensure everything needed for the master's comfort is ready for his use, and once she has done that she swiftly finds her way to her husband to welcome him home.

"My dear Mr. Lucas how grateful I am that you have made it home safely! I trust that your business was concluded to your satisfaction?" said an ecstatic Mrs. Lucas. Mr. Lucas' smile disappeared and a grim frown took its place, "I'm afraid madam that even though the end result is what I had originally hoped for, I had not anticipated certain consequences for said outcome. And it would be in your favor to cease calling me Mr. Lucas."

Mrs. Lucas was concerned for her husband and lovingly asked him to explain himself. He then took a deep sigh and asked her if she would go to the privacy of his study that he might rest himself and illuminate his wife to what had happened. She replied that refreshments were already waiting for him in his study and put her arm through his as they started towards the study. On their way he told her that his journey to town was swift and uneventful. He then told her of their acquaintances that he had the pleasure of meeting and how they were. As he finished the pleasantries that they had told him to give his wife they entered the study and proceeded to sit comfortably and enjoy the provided refreshments.

After his hunger was satisfied Mr. Lucas proceeded to tell his wife that he was to be congratulated. "Sir, I do not yet know as to what you should be congratulated for, or why you would not have me call you Mr. Lucas as I always have. I beg that you would cease teasing me and explain the unpleasant parts of your trip since it has sounded wonderful so far." Mr. Lucas took a deep breath and said, "My dear I had been chosen to become a Knight, but I didn't tell you as I was afraid of letting you down in case it didn't happen." "You know I care not for such frivolous things, I take it that you were not accepted?" "I was and you are know in the presence of Sir Lucas, my Lady."

The now Lady Lucas smiled and lightly blushed as her husband picked up her hand and then kissed it. "That is wonderful news 'Sir' Lucas! But why are you so melancholy?" "I'm afraid my dear wife that there is a consequence to my being knighted that I would never had anticipated," seeing his wife's confusion he told her the bad news, "Apparently there was another fellow who they were contemplating knighting as well, who they decided not to in favor of me. What I didn't know is that his wife is the vengeful sort who practices witchcraft." Sir Lucas then began to breathe heavily and choke back tears. "Sh-she cursed our firstborn with magic." He then reverently touched her stomach where their unborn child was, "I don't want our child to be harmed in any fashion. I want him or her to live a happy life, to be accepted by others, not to be scorned, how can I protect my child from this curse? Will I have to protect others from our child? How will this affect us?"

As Sir Lucas began to sob, Lady Lucas was processing the information and what het feelings were on the matter at hand. "Sir Lucas I fear that your questions will remain unanswered for some time, but we must make the most of this situation! We do not know how this will affect our child and it's future but I know that we will work through this together and help our child to enjoy life and know that we love him or her." At this point they were both sobbing and took comfort in one another's presence.

Several months later Lady Lucas gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they named Charlotte. She grew and behaved as any regular child, albeit with a few quirks that came with having magic. Things she wanted would mysteriously appear in her hands, strange things would happen when she felt great emotion, particularly when she was angry. However she was blessed with a strong conscience and will power that allowed her to gain control of her magic. As Charlotte got older and interacted with children in the neighborhood she found a great friend in Elizabeth Bennett and her older sister Jane Bennett. Even though Jane was closer to her age, Charlotte found that she preferred the company of Lizzy. Lizzy eventually found out about Charlotte's special gift and accepted her for who she was (she might have even liked her better than ever before). The two girls formed a strong bond and could be found creating light-hearted mischief all over the countryside. The Lucas' and Bennett's proceeded to have more children and the families became close friends. The girls continued to grow into lovely young ladies who were ready for the world and to find someone they loved enough to marry, as they had made a pact that nothing but the deepest love could induce them into matrimony. Yes, the young ladies enjoyed being young, went through acute heartache, and experienced the drama that is part of a young woman's life, but they were happy.

What the ladies didn't anticipate was a young gentleman to move to Hertfordshire into the recently let Netherfield. This young gentleman happened to be single, and he also happened to bring some of his family along with a single friend of his. And as the saying goes, a single man with a fortune must be in want of a wife.


End file.
